Random WWE Fan fiction
by RandomCanadianGirl
Summary: This is a look behind the scenes of what happens at WWE show. We follow Youtuber Mariana Tearling and her Sister Rosetta who is WWE diva Allison Simmons who also happens to be dating Jonathan Good A.K.A WWE's Dean Ambrose. Mariana travels with her sister capturing their adventures all while finding friendship and romance along the way. (AU might be slightly OOC.) :D
1. Introduction

Mariana's POV

"Mariana! Wake up! You should have been up at least an hour ago!"

I sat up in my bed and saw my best friend Alexa standing in the door way all dressed and ready to go.

"Oh crap! Did rose call?"

"No, But if you're not out of that bed in 15 minutes I'm leaving you."

"Okay, GOD, you're grouchy in the morning." I got out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom. I looked in the mirror my purple hair resembled a birds nest and I have bags under my eyes big enough to be considered a carry on. I rushed through my usual routine and got dressed. In exactly eight and a half minutes I managed to make myself look human. I'm weird I had my carry on packed for almost two weeks, I wish I could say the same about my huge suitcase. Where am I going you ask? WWE is having their first show in North America after a month long tour overseas and I get to start travelling with them again. Alexa is making her dark match debut tonight so she gets to come with me. I grabbed random clothes from my closet and threw them in my suitcase. My phone rang just as I closed my suitcase.

"Hello?"

"Hey. You guys on your way to the airport yet?" My sister Rosetta asked

"Almost. I slept. In." I said as I was struggling to grab my coat and gather my bags

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to leave and the faster I get out of here the faster I can see you."

"Fine. See you soon." Rosetta hung up the phone

My sister was Rosetta Tearling A.K.A WWE diva Allison Simmons. She started out as a valet for Dean Ambrose almost two years ago and has worked nonstop to earn the respect of the company and fans and she is now one of the top Divas in the WWE and manager for the Wolf Pack. Allison and Dean share an on-screen love affair that started when Dean was in between feuds with Seth Rollins and Randy Orton. Before you knew it Allison and Dean turned into Rosetta and Jonathan off screen. My name is Mariana Tearling. I'm a Youtube vlogger/ beauty guru. I have two highly successful channels and I basically follow my sister around the world and film the adventures we have.

I walked out of my room into the kitchen to see Alexa standing there with a piece of toast and keys in her hand

"Eat this on the way. We're already late." I nodded grabbed the toast and headed out the door.

Rosetta

I looked at the clock. Their flight got in about 20 minutes ago. I've been here for at least an hour now. Jon had passed out in the passenger seat beside me a while ago. I was scanning the crowd of people coming out of the automatic doors and honked the horn when I saw them.

"Holy shit! Rose what are you doing?!" was all I heard as I got out of the car.

As I walked to the back to open the trunk Mariana came running over

"I missed you!" she said as she ran into me full speed

"Yeah me too." I said as I tried to break out of her hold.

Alexa followed behind her with her bags

"You nervous?" I asked as she was putting them in our trunk

Alexa and I had become close friends when I was in training down in Florida at the performance centre.

"Not really. Just so damn excited to finally get a chance at the main roster." she said as she got into the back

I got into the driver's seat, Jon was fiddling with the satellite radio trying to find a good station. He settles on a classic rock station. I hear a groan from Mariana as I drive off. She hates when Jon has control over the radio because he never listens to one station it's always a different one each time.

By time we get to the arena it's already mid-afternoon. There are some die-hard fans standing behind the gate we just drove into. I got off and waved and proceeded to unload my bags and walk into the arena. Mariana was not far behind me already in full vlogging mode

Mariana

"Hey guys. Tonight we're in Oklahoma City. Look at the fans here." I waved to the group of people standing behind the gate "It's my first RAW vlog in over a month. This time I brought Alexa with me. Say hi Alexa." I turned the camera towards her

"Hi Alexa." She giggled as she waved at the camera. I ran to catch up with Rosetta and Jon

"How's every ones favourite couple?" I asked walking backwards in front of them as I filmed them. Jon held a thumb up. "Someone's a little jetlagged."

"You try getting on a plane for thirteen hours yesterday. And when you get here it's today despite traveling backwards in time zones!" Rosetta said Jon started laughing. I turned the camera towards me

"We'll leave the jetlagged weirdoes on their own." I said as I turned to round the corner. Next thing you know I was on the ground

"Oh I'm sorry. Didn't see you there." Someone said to me in an Irish accent

I looked up to be greeted by Stephen A.K.A Sheamus. He offered his hand I took it and hopped up I brushed myself off.

"It's fine. I was busy filming. I should have. Hey! Where's my camera?" I looked around for it frantically.

"Is that it over there?" he asked pointing at a little red light blinking from under a crate. I bent over to pick it up.

"I'm really sorry again. Can I make it up to you with dinner sometime? Is that still recording?"

"Oh yeah sorry." I turned it off "Dinner? With me? When?"

"Who else?" he gave a hearty laugh "When are you free darlin?

"It depends. I'm always here. Shouldn't you ask a girl's name before offering dinner to her?"

"Okay what is your name?" he asked a playful tone in his voice

"It's Mariana."

"So Mariana. Are you free for dinner with me anytime in the near future?" he asked again that playful tone still there.

"How about in Dallas next Monday, after the show?"

"Sure, see you then." He walked away without another word. I stood there staring at him as he rounded the corner unsure of what had just happened. I felt a pat on my back.

"Mariana. You good?" Alexa said from behind me.

"I think Sheamus just asked me out?"

"What?" she asked as we started walking towards the catering room.

Rosetta.

Jon sat down with his meal in hand.

"Babe. You sure you're not hungry?"

I nodded my head and got up "I'm going to go talk over that match with saraya"

"Okay see you in a bit." He said as he took a bite of his food. I walked around backstage looking for Saraya. We had our match to see who would become number one contender for Naomi's Diva title.

"Hey! Rose!" I turned to see Joe.

"Hey! What time did you get in?" I asked

"Around one. You?"

"I don't know three I think. I'm honestly so tired. Saturday can't come faster." I said

"Yeah. You guys still coming down this weekend?" he asked

"Yeah. I can't wait to surprise Kelsi for her birthday."

"She's so excited. She's been asking me if you guys are coming for her party."

"Aww that's so sweet! Have you seen saraya around?"

"Last I saw her and em-tenille go that way." And he pointed in the direction behind him

"Thanks. See you out there. Tell Sami to come find me. I need to talk to him about Smackdown tomorrow" I gave him a half hug and walked the other way. Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose and Solomon Crowe are one of the toughest trios the WWE has seen since the shield. I happen to be their manager which makes me one of the top WWE divas.

I saw Saraya sitting on a crate talking to Tenille. Tenille Dashwood and I go way back. We met in wrestling school and have been friends ever since. We both made our NXT debut around the same time and Emma made it to the main roster just before Paige and Allison made their main roster debuts.

"Where's your pack?" Tenille teased

"They're out hunting for their next victim." I retorted and turned to Saraya "We have to go over our match." I turn to tenille "Creative likes to keep our scripts until the last possible moment."

"I got mine when I got here." she said holding it in her hand

"I was trying to find you so we could show you."

I grabbed Saraya by the hand "Let's go bug them."

Tenille yelled from behind us "Good luck!"

We were busy trying to find the writers room when Mariana came up to us with her camera

Mariana

"Hey look its Saraya and Rosetta. Hey guys!"

Saraya stopped and turned towards me "HI! It's been forever since I've seen you!"

"I know! I've been at NXT the past month. I still have some vlogs that I have yet to make public thanks to the way they run that down there."

"Haha bet you got more time to rest. How's your house coming?"

"It's great." I had just recently moved out of Jon and rose's place and into my own house in Orlando with Alexa. That's partially why I stayed home from the euro trip. It's pretty different being away from my sister. But I figured I'm 22, why not now. I never actually planned on getting involved in the WWE. When my sister got signed to NXT I moved to Florida with her to help her transition and I pretty much just stayed here. I'm taking some film and TV classes at a university in Orlando and I'm going into my third year this spring. So in between terms I travel.

"I have a date next Monday." I said quietly

"With who?!" my sister snapped

"Stephen."

"Sheamus Stephen?" saraya asked

"Yeah."

"How did that happen?" my sister asked

"We kind of ran into each other and started talking" I said smiling at our encounter

"Be careful. Okay? some of these guys aren't all that nice." Rosetta warned

"Rose. I've been here for two years. I've been to your indie shows. I know." I grabbed my camera "These two have a match tonight if I'm not mistaken. Any words to the fans before the match despite them not seeing this until tomorrow."

Rosetta said "I'm going to change up my move set. The person who can name the moves I use in the comments below get a shout out from me in the next video. Now you have to film our match tonight." she laughed as her and saraya walked towards the offices. I kept recording

"Well let's see what else is there to do before I go sit upstairs. I'm kind of hungry let's go see what Laura is feeding us today." I filmed my walk to the catering room. I walked in just as Jon was walking out "Oh there goes my future brother in law." He just smiled as he walked past me. I walked in and looked around until I saw who I was looking for

"Slater gator! WWE tag team champs! How you guys been?" I said as I walked over to them.

"Great!" titus said

"When Rosetta told us you didn't come to Europe we were absolutely heartbroken." Heath said with his thick southern accent.

"Oh I was having the time of my life down in NXT. I hardly realized you were gone." I said with just a hint of sarcasm

"That bad eh?" Titus asked

"The whole scheduling thing is messing up my upload schedule. And the guys down there aren't as fun as you guys."

"Meet anyone interesting down there?" Heath asked

"No they're all pretty boring. It's good to be back where I know everyone." I picked my camera up again "What was your favourite part about the European tour?"

"I don't know man. Those fans over there really took well the slater gator. Not sure if our fan's here can top that." Titus said

"I know! This was one of our best tours yet!" Heath said excitedly. He grabbed my camera and started walking up to random superstars that were walking in and out of the room.

"He's never going to stop doing that is he?" I say to titus

"Nope. I think he loves filming people more than you do."

I laughed "I missed you guys." I gave him a hug and went to get food. I heard footsteps behind me

"And here we have the young blogger feeding. Building up the strength to blog her boring life."

"Heath give me my camera."

"Will you use my footage?" he asks

"I always do."

"The fans love heath cam."

"And it's vlogging! A contraction of video blogging!" he gave me the camera and carried my plate back to our table for me

"Someone's being extra nice today." I say as I sit down.

"I have to be nice sometime." He said

"What do you want?" I asked

"Why do you assume I want something? I like being nice to my bestie." He said trying his best to sound offended.

"Heath. Are you developing a crush on me? Because I have my eyes on another red head here. sorry." I say teasingly

Titus was laughing behind him "No not you. Not that there's anything wrong with you you're beautiful you're so nice, I mean any guy would be lucky to. Sorry, off track. That blonde that started travelling with you lately. Is she single?"

"Nice save. And her name is Alexa. Yeah she is, why?"

"If she's on the main roster now you should, uh, put in a good word in me."

"I see… I'll see what I can do, only because I love you." It was hilarious to watch heath stumble over his words. I took the last few bites of my food. "I'll let you know what happens"

I got up and made my way around the arena. I saw April. April Jeanette brooks is one of the first people I befriended when I got here, she's also known as the WWE's craziest diva AJ Lee. She helped introduce me to a lot of the people that my sister and I didn't know at first. She loves starring in my videos. She's probably the reason they get so many views to be honest

"HEY!" she came running towards me

"HI! I missed you!"

"I missed you too! We have to have one of our movie nights soon. Come out to my place this weekend?"

"Sure. I've got nothing better to do. Rosetta is on the live shows almost all weekend."

"All I have is an appearance at this convention on Sunday. You'll come along and film everything right?"

"Sure. I've actually got a date Monday."

"With who?!"

"Stephen."

"Stephen as in Sheamus?"

"Yeah."

"Why now? Out of nowhere! I mean that's great seeing as you've been crushing on him for the past year but it's weird!" April exclaimed

"April. Calm down. It's one date. Who knows, we might not even hit it off." I said

"Oh you will." She said patting me on the back. I made my way upstairs and found my usual seat behind the commentator's table.

Rosetta.

I headed towards the ramp. Jon and Joe were waiting for me. We were kicking off RAW with a promo hyping Roman's main event match against Seth.

"Hey you guys ready? Where's Sami?"

"Sami's right here." I heard him come running up behind me. He picked me up and put me in a bear hug

"Oh my god Sami! Put me down!"

"I haven't seen you in a month! " He said as he held me tighter

Sami Johnston. He and Jon have been friends since their days in the Indies. It's only fitting that they work together in the WWE. I met Sami in NXT, We got called up around the same time. We had a fling in NXT it never worked out so we became best friends. He spends more time at Jon and I's house than he does his own.

"Maybe think twice next time before jumping off a ladder." Sami is just getting back from an injury. He cracked some bones in his foot in the money in the bank ladder match in June. It took two months to completely heal. He missed summerslam. The beginning of September he didn't get medically cleared to travel to Europe with us, because he missed a few rehab sessions with pain and that was the last I had heard from him until today.

"I was supposed to win that match. Instead I have to sit on my ass for four months because of a stupid slip up." Sami was supposed to win that match. Solomon was supposed to be Mr. Money in the bank. He was supposed to be in a feud with Damien Sandow who is now a two time money in the bank contract winner. Tomorrow at the Smackdown taping Allison and Solomon are supposed to address the situation. The welcome was done and the stage manager told us it was our turn. Our music hit, I got completely into character and grabbed dean by the arm. He led me out. Roman walked ahead of us and Solomon walked on the other side of me. The crowd was going nuts. We got into the ring, Roman and Dean helped me in. I grabbed a mic and said "Who here wants to see a match between Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins?" The crowd went nuts. Roman and Seth are having a really good feud because Seth interrupted in a match against Sheamus for the WWE World Heavyweight Champion.

"Well that's too bad because Seth Rollins has been running scared since he left the authority. To be honest I think he's a little intimidated by the pack. What does the WWE universe have to say about that?" The crowd roared yet again. Seth's music hit.

"Oh yes, I'm so intimidated. Roman reigns is going to superman punch me into oblivion! Ahh! Yeah right. Back to reality. The real question is Does Roman Reigns really want to get involved with me again after what happened last time." They played the clip of the shield break up over again for like the actual millionth time since it happened three years ago.

"Oh Seth get over it. You sold out and look where that got you. You're running from the authority, you're running from the wolf pack. Pretty soon you're gonna run out of space to hide Seth, and have to face the consequences you have coming your way." I said just then triple h's music started playing him and Stephanie McMahon came out she had the mic

"Hello Seth. Nice to see you. You guys want to see Seth in a match tonight right?" The crowd roared "Now we don't want to disappoint the fans now do we Seth?" Seth started backing away from her towards the ring. "Tonight you guys will get Romans Reigns vs. Seth Rollins." The crowd started to cheer "Oh but wait I'm not done. Dean I know we didn't always get along but I believe we can trust you to be special guest referee. You're a fair guy all about stopping injustice."

Dean grabbed the mic "We know a little bit about injustice, don't we Seth?"

"SHUT UP AMBROSE!"

Dean laughed a little and handed the mic to roman "Seth tonight you better believe that I'm going to my revenge, no one costs me a title shot and gets away with. Tonight the Wolf pack is going to make you tuck your tail and run. BELIEVE THAT!" The crowd went crazy our music played and we walked out of the ring and into the back. Colby followed not long after

Seth Rollins is played by Colby Lopez. He had been best friends with both Joe and Jon since they joined the shield. That's the fun of being a WWE superstar, it's all an act. Seth Rollins may be the WWE's top heel right now, Colby Lopez on the other hand is a huge sweetheart who's kind of dorky and loves his friends no matter what.

He came up to us. "Who's driving to fort worth with me?"

Sami spoke up "me?"

"How'd you get here?" Joe asked slightly confused

"I took a cab from the airport to here. "

"Seriously?" I asked

"Yeah, I wasn't going to rent a car if I was the only one in it. You get better rates for more than one person. Besides I didn't want to pay for gas by myself." He said

I shook my head and laughed. Colby said to me

"You should get ready for your match. Come one guys let's go." Joe started following Colby. Jon grabbed me in a hug.

"Good luck." He kissed the top of my forehead and said to Sami "You, better not try nothing because I'm not out there."

Sami just laughed and grabbed my hand and led me towards over to the curtain "Come on rose! Let me stretch you out."

I looked back at Jon and winked he started laughing and walked away. I waited for the match to be almost done then I did my warms ups Sami sat against the wall and listened to his Ipod. The crew went out and did their thing Saraya came up beside me

"You ready?" I ask

"Oh I was born ready!" Her music hit she walked out. She always got a really high adrenaline rush before matches. But honestly who could blame her, the bigger crowds were electric. I get chills down my spine every time my music hits before a match and they start cheering or chanting. It's the best feeling in the world and I honestly wouldn't trade it for nothing else. Sami grabbed my hand and led me out of the ring. We walked down the ramp he held up my arm and pointed at me

"Making her way to the ring accompanied by Solomon Crowe. From Calgary, Alberta, Canada. Allison Simmons!" The crowd howled because that was out thing. Sami held my hand as I went up the stairs and I got in. The bell rung.

Mariana

Rosetta and Saraya's match was on I had my camera resting on the barrier. The match was pretty good lots of back and forth. Rosetta pulled a bull dog out of nowhere. That's one new move. Then she did a springboard leg drop and went for a pin. 1! 2! 3! She won. The ref raised her hand

"You're number one contender Allison Simmons!" Paige had a fit of rage and did the Paige turner on her and walked out with her music playing. Solomon came into the ring and picked Allison up. He helped her out of the arena. Those two probably had the attack all planned out. They love beating each other up. I sat through a few matches. Sheamus had a match against Damien Sandow because of the contract. From what I'm understanding Roman and Sheamus had a feud going. Roman was supposed to win the title at the PPV when Seth interfered and Sandow is mad because he was going to interfere and these storylines are all connected. It's enough to give anyone a headache but the fans love it none the less. He came out and I could have sworn he looked in my direction and winked but I probably just blinked. Sandow came out with his briefcase and blabbed on about how he rightfully deserves this and that. I was honestly a little bored with it. I grabbed my phone and text Rose.

"Hey how you doin?"

"Great! How was Alexa's match? I swear she's hiding from me. I can't find her anywhere."

"It was freaking amazing! She'll be making her main roster debut soon. The crowd was really taking to her. When did Sami get here?"

"I honestly couldn't tell you. The dork is crazy enough to take a cab here."

"LOL." Stephen just won the match with white noise. He climbed the turn buckle to the left of the announcers table and looked in my direction. I waved he winked and he got his hand raised and walked into the back. Now it was time for the main event. Roman walked out and got a huge crowd pop. Then Dean came out and Seth came out. He tried to run and attack Roman, Dean hopped on him and pulled him off of Roman.

"I want a clean match!" he was yelling, I picked up my camera, Seth attacked again, they were falling all over each other

"And now we have a match involving the three stooges" I did a panoramic shot of the crowd. The bell was finally rung and roman and Seth were going at it. Seth was try trying to get dirty in the corners, Dean did a quick 5 count. Rosetta must be back stage fawning over Jon in his ref shirt. The match was a lot of Seth dominating then roman did the spear and got the quick pin. The match was over. Roman got his hand raised and Dean and he were celebrating. I got up from my chair and turned the camera towards me

"Let's go find Rosetta." I walked past heath

"You riding with your sister?"

"Yup. and Alexa." I added

"OH! You sure you guys don't want to ride with us? We got room in our car right?" he turned to Titus

"I mean I gue…"

"see! We'll wait for you guys by the gate."

"Okay. Thanks." I said walking away giggling. I walked into the diva's locker room. Alexa was sitting there talking with Rosetta.

"Hey! I've got us a ride."

"You're not riding with us?" Rose asked

"Not tonight."

"Okay text me your room number. Love ya!" She hugged me grabbed her bag and walked out of the room

"Who are we riding with?" Alexa asked gathering her things

"Heath and Titus."

"As in the tag team champs?"

"Yeah. I may as well tell you this now." She looked at me confused "Heath wants me to put a good word in for him with you."

She giggled "Oh okay. Got it."

We walked out of the locker room and towards the gate and there was heath.

"Here let me take your stuff." he said to Alexa

"Thanks but I got It." she giggled

"Way to be obvious. I said as I walked in between them towards the car. They were talking and laughing behind me. I walked up to Titus

"This is going to be a long three hours."

He laughed and put the bags in. "Mari, you get shotgun this time."

"What I-I have to sit in the back?" heath said suddenly nervous.

"Good luck" I said as I walked passed him to the front seat. We started the drive all I heard from the backseat was

"So. Uh. My names heath."

"I know."

"Oh yeah, I guess you knew that. Heh heh. So uh, you on the main roster now?"

"Not sure yet. I'm on a try out kind of thing. I'll be at shows all this week if you want to hang out some time." She said

"Huh? Oh sure. I'll be around."

I took out my phone and played some games. An hour passed and we were all getting pretty sleepy. I took out my IPod and plugged it into the correct jack. I found some one direction and played it out loud.

"I'm not listening to one direction for two hours." Titus said

"How did you know I was going to play one direction?" I said as _Rock Me _started playing. I started singing along. Alexa sang the chorus and I'm pretty sure heath fell in love in that moment. As the song ended I took out my camera

"We're an hour into our drive. I decided to liven things up with some music. Titus isn't really enjoying my music choice. What do you think about it heath." I turned to film him he was looking at Alexa who was dancing in her seat. He blushed

"I uh, don't mind it." he said all red faced. Heath was usually pretty chill. I'd never once seen him get nervous around girl. We sang for another hour before Alexa fell asleep. I took out my camera and decided to film

"Her guys." I whispered "Where almost in Fort Worth. Alexa fell asleep, she had a great match. I got footage of that. I'm going to end this vlog here seeing as it's technically Tuesday. So bye guys. Hope you enjoy. Say bye Titus."

"Bye." He said with a yawn. We got to Fort Worth, I got Alexa and I's hotel room and we went to bed excited for the next day.


	2. Rosetta's weekend

Rosetta.

I had just finished my match with Paige at the last house show for the week somewhere in Texas. I was so tired I couldn't wait to fly out to Florida and spend the weekend with the people I love. Mariana met me and Saraya backstage

"HI! Just wanted to see you before I went with April."

"Kay have fun! See you Monday." I said

"I'll try." She said as she drug her suitcase away.

Saraya and I walked into the locker room and did our stuff. Nicole and Brie were still in there. We didn't exactly get along with some of the total divas.

"We're surprised with the pop you guys got." Nicole said

"Yeah I didn't think people would cheer for the two gothic weirdoes."

Paige and Allison weren't you're typical divas. They were a lot more edgy than they should be. Paige was The Anti-Diva and Allison was the leader of the very dominant wolf pack. We weren't afraid of a fight and were two of the most talented divas on the roster other than Naomi who finally got a chance to hold the title.

"At least people like us because we have matches not because of a reality show that's so horribly fake it's not even worth spending your time watching." I said as I headed towards the shower.

When I came out the locker room Saraya was the only one still in there.

"Glad they left." Saraya said

"If those camera's only caught the real stuff that goes on behind the scenes." I laughed as I changed into my clothes.

"I'll see you Monday. Text me." I said as I hugged her

"Kay." She said as she walked into the shower

When I stepped out of the room Jon, Joe and Colby were waiting for me.

"God you took forever!" Colby said

"My match was over not even twenty minutes ago!" I said

"The Bella's said you and Saraya were going to be awhile." Colby laughed

The bella's have been mean to Saraya, Tenille and I since we got here. They spread all kinds of rumors about us. It was honestly worse than high school.

"Typical Bella Twits." I said as I walked towards Jon. I pulled his face down to kiss me and I whispered "Great match." In his ear.

"Save it for the plane ride. Join the mile high club." Colby teased. I slapped his arm "Oh still feisty even after your match."

"Oh you haven't seen feisty yet." I said with a pat on his chest. Jon was laughing behind me.

"Come on let's go we've got a plane to catch." Joe said. Despite being best friends Colby and I bickered a lot, mostly over silly things. Joe always put a stop to it.

"Where's sami?" I asked

"I sent him to get the car started. It's cold." I was the beginning of October and It's like we were already well into fall. The nights we're always cold. I couldn't wait to get to Florida where it was never too cold. We walked out, there were surprisingly no fans waiting. We got into the car and drove to the airport in the pouring rain. Our flight was delayed because of the rain. Just our luck. We were sitting in the terminal debating over what to do.

"I never eat before a match so I'm starving." I said

"That's your fault." Colby said

"Was I talking to you?" I replied

"Guys not now." Joe said

"I'll be back, I'm seriously starving." I got up and started walking towards the café type place in the corner. I felt a familiar hand grab my hand.

"I'm pretty hungry too." He said as we approached the counter. We ordered and waited for our things.

"While we're in Florida, We should head out to the performance centre and get some extra practice in before the PPV. You know Trinity will give it all she's got despite the actual outcome of the match. You have to keep up with that." Jon said

"I know. She's hard to keep up with. What did you have in mind?"

"You still need to work on that new finisher. If you want to debut it at the PPV you should make sure it's what you want."

I honestly don't know what my career would be without Jon. if it wasn't for him I wouldn't have been called up and ever since then he's been helping me with improving in every aspect of my career. He has patience to practice whatever it is I want to do for hours on end before working on what we were actually there for. It's one of the many reasons I love him.

Our order was up we walked back to the hard chairs we were sitting on.

"Hey where'd you get that?" Sami asked. I pointed in the direction of the Café and him and Colby went walking. Joe was playing on his phone and Jon and I were eating.

"We have to get a present before we go to the house." He said to me

"I know. I can't believe she's going to be eight. It seems like just yesterday I went to Joe's house for the first time with you for her 6th birthday."

"Time flies when you're having fun." He smiled at me

I ate the last of my sandwich and curled up beside him. I was wearing a Pencil skirt, tights, a sleeveless shirt and a blazer. I didn't think to bring a jacket on this trip considering when we left for Europe it was still kind of summer like.

"Cold?" he asked drinking his coffee.

"A little."

"Put some sweats on. No one will see you here I think they all left before the rain started."

I dug in my suitcase and grabbed a pair of leggings and my unstable hoodie I got when I was still in training. I still trained in it a lot much to Jon's dismay. I ran to the bathroom and put them on.

"See now you won't freeze." He said to me. Sami and Colby came back, we ate and talked for quite some time before the rain stopped and we were allowed to leave. We got to Florida around 3. Sami, Colby, Jon and I checked into a hotel seeing as we were supposed to surprise Kelsi at her party. The last thing I remember was Jon going to shower.

I woke up the next morning to arms wrapping around me. I looked at the clock it was 10:30 we had two hours before the party.

"Babe. Jon. Wake up!" I said

"Hmmm?" he asked sleepily.

"We should get up and go find a present."

He pulled me closer to him and kissed the back of my neck

"I'm serious." I said as I tried to pull away.

"fine." He mumbled and let me go.

We got dressed and called our cab. We went to the mall and looked around for at least half an hour before we agreed on two dolls, a set of lip balms and a few of those make your own bracelet kits. Joe texted us to say he was ready for us. Our cab pulled up to the house we heard kids in the back yard. We walked in and saw that a small group of adults standing in the corner as kids played in the yard. She didn't notice us yet.

"Hi" I said to Joe's wife Kiera.

"Hey, it's been forever." She wrapped me in a hug. "Put that over there." She said about the bag I was carrying "I hope you guys didn't get her too much."

"Of course we got her lots of stuff we're her favourites." Jon said as he hugged her. Colby and Sami walked into the gate a few minutes later. We managed to stay hidden in the adults.

"Rose come help me get snacks ready." Kiera told me

"Oh sure." We walked into the kitchen.

"So how was Europe?"

"Oh it was amazing! But I'm honestly so happy to be here. It's the closest thing to home I've seen in over a month."

"That's great. We love having you guys here. You're like family to us our house is your house."

"Thanks. For everything. " I said. Kiera may have been only several years older than me but she was mature beyond her years. She had taken me and Mariana under her wing when I was called up to the main roster. She helped me with my packing and gave me tips to get used to the schedule and she was always there to listen. She helped Mariana decide to take the film and TV classes. She was the mother we never had. Our mom left us, our dad couldn't take care of us so he put us in foster care. We were bounced around from house to house all across the country. The only thing we had was each other and other than that the only thing I had was wrestling. That was the one thing that never let me down. The moment I turned 18 I went to wrestling school and I worked indie shows, I drug Mariana with me to keep her out of trouble. We travelled the country together. When I the call from the WWE to try out for NXT I had no idea it would turn out to be this.

"You're welcome. For everything." She smiled at me "Too bad Mari had to miss this." She sighed

"I know. But it's her loss." I laughed. Kelsi came running into the kitchen

"MOM! Uncle Jon, Colby and Sami are HERE!" She turned and saw me "auntie rose! Dad told me you guys weren't coming because you had to work!" she ran over and hugged me. I picked her up

"Pretty soon you're going to be taller than me."

"It don't take much." Jon said as he walked in. It's true I'm 5'1, and very slim. I used my speed to my advantage in the ring.

I chose to ignore Jon's comment and put Kelsi down "Happy birthday sweetie!"

"Thanks. Come meet my friends?" she asked "A few of them are fans" She whispered. I looked over at Kiera and she nodded

"Sure." She grabbed my hand and led me outside. "Guys! This is my auntie rose." I waved. She then proceeded to introduce me to all of her friends one by one. I spent a good twenty minutes conversing with a bunch of 7-8 year old about wrestling. Jon came out

"Are you really dating Dean Ambrose?" A little boy asked.

"Yes. She is." He said as he came over and placed a kiss on my forehead. The little boys were disgusted and the little girls all giggled. "Come inside the food is ready." The kids all ran inside. We walked in and Jon sat at the table. I continued helping Kiera with the food I handed dishes out and put snacks for the kids. Sami walked in with Joe "Look at you being all domestic and sh…" he was cut off by Kiera "Sami!"

I laughed and continued handing out the things. We all ate cake, a lot of the parents came over to us and asked us a billion questions about wrestling and how it all works and if their kids should really be watching it. I mean there's no one better to ask when at a party with 5 professional wrestlers. We sang to Kelsi she was bouncing off the walls by now because of cake and various other food. When she opened our present, she came and hugged me.

"Can we make a bracelet?" she asked

"Sure, but don't you want to finish your party?" I asked

"Oh yeah! You'll stay even after the party?"

"Yes I'm here all weekend. We can make as many bracelets as you want."

"And can uncle jon help?"

"I'm not sure can uncle Jon help?" I asked turning to him

"I would love to but uncle Colby is dying to make bracelets. I should let him have a chance." He said as he patted Colby on the shoulder.

"Oh yeah sure." He was eating his second piece of cake seeing as he hadn't had a cheat day in over a month. Kelsi ran back to her chair and opened some more gifts. The kids slowly started leaving Kelsi was still hyped on sugar.

"Can we make bracelets now?" She asked walking over to me

"Yeah let's go into the living room. Come on Colby, you can be the model." I laughed

Jon stopped me "I'll be downstairs watching the game." He gave me a kiss. He watched the flyers any chance he got. I walked into the living room and saw Kelsi already opening the beads and Colby urging her to read the instructions first. I sat on the floor and helped her with the string we made one for pretty much every one of us. After about two hours we were done and every member of the wolf pack each at a bracelet personally designed by Kelsi. She went to bed, Colby went downstairs to watch the game despite him not know squat about hockey. So Kiera and I spent out time talking and cleaning up after the party.

"We should go shopping tomorrow." She said as she opened a bottle of water from the fridge

"Yes!" I said excitedly.

"I'll pick you up at the hotel?"

"Yeah. I need a girl's day out. I've spent too much time travelling with the guys." I laughed

"Okay, we'll get out nails done too." She said

We sat and talked for another hour or so before the guys came up. Jon came over "We should go."

"Yeah sure. Flyers win?"

"Yeah, you missed a great game."

"There's always the next one"

We called a cab, it took all four of us back to our hotel. Jon and I went to sleep right away.

I woke up the next morning and got ready. I let Jon sleep and left him a note on the bedside table. Kiera picked me up around ten, we started off our day with Breakfast.

"I've never eaten here so I thought we should try it?" she said as she pulled up to a cafe not far from the mall.

"Sure. Sounds better than the mall food court. I can't afford any treats."

"I hope they decide to give you that title. You deserve it. You've worked just as hard as trinity has, she finally got her chance and now it's your turn."

"Thanks. It'll be a hell of a match I can tell you that right now."

"Let's just hope they give you longer than 11 minutes."

"We're working on it. Some of us divas have shown the complaints to Stephanie. She said she would go over it with her team."

We walked into the café and sat at a table.

"But wouldn't something like that get you in trouble?"

"It hasn't yet. I guess we'll find out." I laugh nervously

"We're coming out to the pay-per-view. Joe got the tickets for us."

"Oh! Perfect! You get to see him in the cell."

"I know. I'm not sure Kelsi is ready for that."

"If it is too much, put her on facetime with me. I'll distract her until the match it over."

"That's actually a great idea!"

"I can't believe how big she's gotten. Before you know it she'll be talking about wanting to be a wrestler."

"She looks up to you." Kiera said to me in a serious tone.

"Really?"

"Yeah, at the party she was telling one of the little girls that she wants to be as cool as her auntie rose."

"What did the little girl say?" I asked

"She said something about wrestling being a waste of time and her mom says only boys can like wrestling. You know typical mother responses." She laughed

"That poor little girl. But seriously Kelsi looks up to me? why? Has she said anything to you?"

"Not directly, but when we're watching Raw or something she will sit still and watch and focus on the TV each time you guys are on especially you're matches with Paige lately, almost as if she's studying them. She asked me to sign her up for gymnastics and karate, which could have something to do with the new moves you've been pulling out."

"oh wow. I had no idea I had that much effect on her." I sat there silent for a while. "You know we'll be the only ones at the performance centre tomorrow. Can you bring her out and I can show her around a little bit?"

"Will that get you in trouble?"

"No. like I said we'll be the only ones in there. It's usually closed Sundays."

"Okay. How about we drive you guys out to Orlando instead of getting the rental?"

"Really? We planned on leaving tonight after dinner. Is that okay?"

"Oh yeah. Shouldn't be a problem. I'm good at packing under pressure." She laughed

We went to the mall for a few hours. I bought a new outfit and a pair of shoes plus some random things. She dropped me off at the hotel

"We'll see you in a little."

I nodded as I went into the room. Jon was in the shower when I walked in.

"Babe is that you?" He yelled from the shower.

"Yeah."

"Want to come join me?" he said

"Maybe next time. When we're not in a rush."

"Why are we in a rush?" He asked as he turned the water off.

"Come out here and I'll tell you. I don't feel like yelling!" I said as I undressed and looked for clothes to put on in my bags.

"Are you ever coming out of…" I yelled as I turned around to see Jon standing behind me in a towel. He pulled me into a tight hug and started kissing me. I was thinking about trying to push him away before he backed me up against the desk.

We were waiting in the hotel lobby for Kiera and Joe to come and get us.

"So, what exactly are you planning on showing Kelsi?" Jon asked me

"Well I want to show her some of the drills I learned in wrestling school. Like running the ropes and learning the different ways fall stuff like that. Show her that you have to start at the basics and work your way up. If this is something she really wants to do I want her to want to learn the right way not turn out like the total divas."

"Are you going to get her to do any of it?" He asked

"Well I don't think so. I mean she's still so little. I want to show her the basics and tell her about the work you have to put in. Show her it's not all about being on TV and walking around in skimpy clothes. Most of the divas are hardly role models. I don't even think of myself as a role model. Show her what it takes to be a diva and hopefully it still interests her. I don't want to suck the fun out of it."

Joe pulled up. We loaded our things and got into the back with Kelsi.

"HI!" she said excitedly

"Hi. How are you?" I hugged her.

"I'm great. Thank you for wanting to show me where you train."

"You're welcome. I might even show you a few moves if your mom says it's okay."

"Mom! She's going to show me some moves!" She was bouncing on the seat.

"Nothing too crazy. Okay?" Keira turned to look at me.

"No worries just some basic things. We'll save the crazy things for when your'e older right?" I said as I put my arm around her

"Yeah!" she said

We were driving for an hour before Kelsi asked to stop. We picked up drinks and snacks and we were off again. She talked from the time we left to about 3 and a half hours into this trip. We got to Orlando around 1:30 and checked into a hotel that was close to the performance centre.

The next morning I got up and changed into my training clothes. Jon and I walked down to get breakfast. We met everyone in the lobby and we were off to the performance centre. When we pulled up Kelsi's eyes got really big.

"You excited?" I asked

She nodded almost as if she was kind of nervous. I got off and grabbed her hand we walked in. She saw the rings right away and drug me over. She let go of me, I got into the ring and turned to see her just staring at me

"Come on its okay." I said to her. She tried to climb in. Joe came running to help her

I mouthed "Let her do It." to him. It took her a few tries but she got in and sat on the mat beside me

"It's not as soft as you think it would be eh?" I said patting the mat.

"No." she said as she ran her hand along the canvas. I got up and walked over to the turnbuckle

"Come feel this."

She got up and walked over, she was squeezing the pad as hard as she could.

"It's pretty soft until your face gets smashed into it." I laughed

She walked along the rope pulling at it and inspecting it.

"pretty cool huh?" I said as she walked back to me

"Does it hurt?" She asked a look of concern on her face.

"Honestly, yeah it does hurt. But if you're wrestling because you love it, it makes it fun and kind of takes the pain away." I smiled at her

"How long have you wanted to be a wrestler?" She asked sitting down in the middle of the ring. I went to sit in front of her.

"I was really little when I realized I wanted to be a wrestler. Wrestling made me happy, I looked up to the older divas like Trish Stratus and Lita. I wanted to be exactly like them. When I was older I realized it wasn't that easy to be like them. I went to a wrestling school and they made my class take apart the ring and put it back up a few times. You know when you come out to shows and you see all of those guys putting the ring together? My trainer made my class do that before he even let us step foot in the ring to start learning moves. When we finally got into the ring we spent hours running back and forth against the ropes and he would teach us how to fall down so it doesn't hurt as much. I learned it was a lot different than what I saw on TV." She looked at me concerned "I don't want you to think I'm telling you this to scare you away from wrestling. I just wanted to share my story with you. Who knows? Maybe you'll be telling this to someone someday. You think you could do it?"

"Yeah. I want to be just as good as you." she said

"You don't want to be like me. I only get paid to kiss Uncle Jon and be mean to Uncle Colby. That's no fun." I teased her

"No, you're matches when you beat up Paige and Emma. Those look like so much fun."

"They are pretty fun. But if you're going to wrestle you have to promise me to be your own person. Do it because it's fun for you. Not because someone else makes it look fun. Okay?"

She smiled at me and nodded her head. I got up "Want to see me beat up Uncle Jon?"

"Yeah!" she said as she got up and walked towards the edge of the ring. She stopped and looked at the ropes.

"Can I go through them? Like a wrestler?"

"Sure. Let me show you how." I climbed under the second rope and hopped down.

She mimicked me and stood on the apron smiling from ear to ear. I helped her down and she went to sit on the apron of the other ring. Jon walked over

"That went pretty good." He whispered as he walked passed me into the ring. I did my warm up routine and got into the ring.

"Lock up. Trinity's fast, she'll try to counter as soon as you even think about reaching out." Jon told me

Surprisingly the only match I had against trinity was my debut match. I lost horribly.

I lunged towards Jon. He tried to reach down and around me. I grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. He tried to figure a way to relieve the pressure. After a few seconds he got his arm free. He reached and was behind me again. He went for a suplex I blocked it and brought my knee up into him.

"See! That's the way to do it! Utilize everything you've got. Lock up again."

We went over many combinations until we were both worn out and sweating profusely. He sat up and slid to the corner and took a drink.

"Okay now let's practice the Tornado DDT." He got up

I heard Kelsi from the other side "Yeah! I love this move!"

I climbed the turnbuckles and locked up with jon he was giving me instructions as we went, I landed it. We practiced a few times.

"Okay next time loosen the grip a millisecond earlier." He laid on the mat breathing heavily. I laid there too.

"We're going to go for lunch. You guys coming?" Kiera asked as her and Kelsi walked up to our ring. I sat up

"No just go. We're not quite done here yet. Give us another hour or so okay?"

"Sure thing." They walked out of the room. Joe followed not far after.

"So it's just us." I said as I slid over to Jon who was still laying on the mat.

"Yeah." He said sitting up

"How much longer you want to go?" I asked

"Honestly I think you're ready for this match." he said as he slid closer to me

"So we're done?" I asked as he was leaning towards me.

"Yup." he popped the P as he pushed me over sat on top of me and pinned my arms above my head

"One!" He looked down on me "two." His face was getting closer. "Three." He whispered on my lips as he kissed me. We laid there heavily kissing until I realize where we were, I turned my head to the side.

"We're still in the middle of the ring." I said

"And?" he asked as he kissed my jaw line.

"Jon I'm not going to do this here." I laid there trying to get my arms free. He let them go and got off of me. I was about to get up before he picked me up.

"That's it you're going to let me go just like that?" I ask as we walk towards the locker rooms

"For now." He said as he put me down picked up his bag and walked into the men's locker room. I stood there for a few seconds before grabbing my bag. I took a while in the shower letting the hot water relax my muscles. I got dressed in the clothes I had brought in my bag. I left my hair down to let it dry. I walked out of the locker room to see Jon sitting on the floor against the wall reading a book he had in his bag. I sat beside him and put my arm around him.

"Babe you ready to go?" he asked looking over at me.

"Yeah. It's a long drive." I said as I got up and grabbed my bag from the floor and took out my phone. I had a text from Kiera

"You and Jon done?"

"Yup. Coming to get us?"

"Outside."

We walked out sure enough there they were. We got into the back, and we were on our way back to Joe and Kiera's house. Kelsi slept most of the way. When we got back we just hung out at the house. Colby and Sami came over.

"How was it? Are you ready to kick trinity's ass?" Sami asked me when he walked in

"Sami!" was all we heard from Kiera from the next room, I laughed

"Yeah, Jon gave me a really good work out."

"I'm sure he did." Joe says as he walked in with the bags from the car

"Do I even want to know?" Colby asked as he and Jon walked in.

"Nope." I said as I walked into the kitchen. I grabbed a glass of water and sat at the island I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and sent out a tweet

"Training hard in the gym. Ready for my shot at the title! #MessWithAWolfAndYoullGetBitten"

Our flight left in a few hours, we were going to Seattle and working our way down the west coast over the next two weeks. Raw in Seattle, Smackdown in Portland and two house shows in Idaho and Nevada, then Jon and I finally get home for a few days including Hell in a Cell on Sunday Raw on Monday and Then Smackdown is in California. I spent the next few hours working out our rental car schedule and hotel rooms and figuring out things I needed to do while at home.


	3. Mariana's weekend

A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short. I wanted to do the weekends in separate chapters but there's only so much you can write about a lazy weekend.

Mariana's POV

I made it to Chicago before the storm made its way up north. I was spending the weekend with April. We haven't spent time together out of work in over two months. We walked through the arrival gate and grabbed out bags. We left Dallas at 10 it took two hours to fly to Chicago and add an hour to for the time zone difference it was now after 1. We drove to her house and snuck in. I went up to the guest room and changed into jammies. She opened my door.

"Hey Phil just text me. He wanted to wait for us but his flight to LA was an hour before we got here. So let's go get McDonalds."

"Okay." I grabbed my coat and we got back in her car. We pulled up to McDonalds and ordered 20 nuggets and a large fry to share. We got back to her house around 2.

"I've got some movies on PVR. I think the new Avengers movie is recorded. I still can't believe I never got a change to watch it."

"Sure mind if vlog?"

"Oh no of course not."

I pulled out my camera.

"Hi guys! Time for a rare weekend vlog. I'm spending the weekend with April." I turned it to her, she waved.

"It's sometime after 2 right now and we're sitting her living room eating McDonalds about to watch a movie. We don't have much planned for this weekend, but I've got a special surprise. Tomorrow – as in Sunday- I'm uploading this later today. April is signing at the comic convention at the united centre. I'll be there filming the entire thing. Don't be afraid to say hi to the camera. I hope to see you guys there. I'll be providing updates throughout the day."

We watched the movie, ate our food and fangirled over the Black Widow together. After the first movie it was around 5. I was so beyond tired but I took out my camera.

"It's a little before or after 5 I'm not too sure. I'm going to sleep and then we'll probably head to the gym when we wake up right?" I turned to April

"Yeah. Lord knows we need it." she got up with her blanket. I grabbed my pillow and headed up to the guest room. The bed was so inviting, it was raining outside. I cracked the window so I could hear it falling as I fell asleep. I woke up around 12. I grabbed a change of clothes and ran into the bathroom, I took a quick shower and got ready for the day. I grabbed my camera

"Hey guys! I just woke up not sure where April is. I'm starving though." I walked into the kitchen and saw April sitting on the island in full work out gear

"You ready?"

"Yeah even thought I just showered."

We got to the gym and did our separate things, I decided to take it easy and just do some toning and cardio. We met at the treadmills to walk as a cool down.

"So my date is in less than two days."

"That's exciting. What are you wearing?"

"I don't know. We're supposed to meet after the show. Do you think he'll talk to me before then? And he messed up or something and said Dallas, we just left Dallas. What If I was supposed to meet him then but he said Monday. We're in Seattle Monday what if he didn't mean Monday but Friday?" by time I finished explaining I was in a full on panic

"Whoa calm down. You'll get it all figured out Monday. I'll help you find him. He's probably panicked too because of all the confusion. I know this store that sells really cute dresses, we'll go buy one after we leave here so even if you did stand him up he can't resist you."

"This is why you're one of my best friends "I said to her as we walked into the locker room to change.

We pulled up to the store

"Hey guys we're shopping. I need to find a cute dress by Monday."

We walked in a got a few shots of the racks and April started picking stuff for me. I grabbed some off the racks and walked towards the back. She gave me the ones she grabbed for me and walked into the room beside mine. I tried on a blue mini dress, I came out and looked in the mirror. I did a turn and decided I didn't like it. I walked back into the room and put on a pink lace dress. I walked out again and looked at myself. It surprisingly looked good against my purple hair. April came out of her room wearing a black skirt and a white shirt.

"You look amazing!" I said

"No I'm pretty sure it's you. Oh my gosh! That dress girl, that's the one."

"Are you sure?" I asked a little unsure of myself.

"Yes! I saw shoes by the entrance that would work with that. You might need to wear them the rest of the weekend and most of Monday to get used to them but they're nice." She grabbed me and led me to the front of the store.

"Here. Try these on." They were a heeled bootie type shoe with lace all over.

"Are you sure this isn't too much lace?" I asked as a walked back to the mirror.

"No! It's sexy! Sheamus won't even care if really did stand him up once he sees you in this. Maybe heath will finally admit to that crush on you too." She laughed

"I'm pretty sure heath hit it off with Alexa over the course of the week. I haven't seen her other than the times we're travelling together."

She laughed

I took one last look in the mirror and walked back into the room. The shoes will take some getting used to but I love them. We paid for our things and left. When we got back to April's house we made lunch and sat in her living room and watched another movie, as the credits were on the screen. I looked over at her

"Hey you want to film a video on my main channel with me?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Best friend tag? Best friend does me make up? Whatever."

"I would love to do your make up."

"Sounds good to me. I'll get my bag. Can you set up the camera please?"

"yup." she took it from me and sit it on the table in front of us.

I sat down turned on the camera

"Hey guys! April is going to do my makeup."

"I'm going to make you beautiful!" she giggled

"Lord help me" I whispered

After about half an hour we had finished filming the video and I had a purple smoky eye and bright red lips I was clashing horribly. I took a selfie and posted it on all social media with the caption "New video soon!"

"It's going to take me forever to edit this." I said as I realized we spent majority of the video giggling. "Speaking of that I'd better edit upload that vlog from yesterday."

"Okay I'm going to take a nap. Still kind of jet-lagged from Europe. First time in eastern time zone in over a month." She walked up the stairs.

I spent the next two hours editing and uploading my video and catching up on videos I had to watch. Then I started supper for us I was making chicken and potatoes with various steamed vegetables.

"Are you cooking?" April asked as she walked down the stairs.

"Yeah. Smells good doesn't it?"

"YES! I'm starving." She said sitting down at the island with her laptop. I grabbed two plates for us and we ate at the island and skyped phil. They spent the entire time being all cute. I hope that one day I would be able to have someone cute like that. They've been married almost 3-4 years now and are still as in love with each other as the day they met.

"Love you. I'll see you Wednesday." Phil said

"Miss you. Can't wait!" she replied

He blew her a kiss and ended the call.

"Are you guys ever going to stop being adorable? Real life relationship goals right here."

"Maybe it'll be you and sheamus." She teased as we walked into the living room.

We sat for a few hours and the last thing I remember was watching a TV show she had recorded. I was awoken the by the sound of my alarm ringing. It was a little after 9. I looked around the TV was still on the curtains still open April was sleeping on the chair across the room and it was still raining.

"April! We have to get ready. You're signing is in two hours."

She stretched and yawned and sat up.

"Oh wow. Okay we'd better get going."

We made it to the united centre with just enough time to get inside and get situated. The doors hadn't opened yet and people were lined up outside the doors. We drove around back and got in. The exhibitor led us to her table I stood behind her with the person that ran the booth and few of the sponsor representatives that put this together and security. They made her sit behind the banner so she wouldn't be seen before 11:30. I was forced to stand out her. I had on my new shoes and I could already feel it in my toes. I turned on my camera

"Hey guys and fans of AJ Lee. Here we are in Chicago at the united centre. There's no one in here yet but it looks like it'll be hopping soon." I did a panoramic of the place

People started filing in and lining up, she couldn't start signing until 11:30 because that was scheduled time. She came out was greeted by cheering and claps from the crowd that had formed. I took out my camera

"Look at the people! My best friend is loved!"

I filmed most of the signing. A few people surprisingly waved at me and said hi. I wasn't supposed to be noticed so they rushed them off. Over the next two hours she signed, hugged, and talked to almost 500 people. When they shut her booth down she walked over to me.

"How do you feel?" I asked as I filmed her

"I can't feel my hand, but I love this! Just think I was one of those people waiting in line to meet my favourite wrestler not that long ago. So I love "Giving back" to the fans like this. It means a lot to me and it obviously means something to them. To see so many people leaving here excited beyond belief it makes me feel good that I can do that for them."

I text Rosetta on the way home to see what time her flight got in. April and I left tonight around 11 we were supposed to get in by 1 o'clock pacific time. I had my bags packed for the next two weeks. I was spending next weekend in Vegas with Rosetta and Jon. then finally after the Smackdown taping in California I get to spend 5 days at home in Orlando. This schedule isn't for everyone. From Seattle tomorrow we were driving to ever show along the west coast after that. I would have to spend countless hours in the car with Rosetta, Jon and whoever else we can fit in the rental. I don't know where I would have ended up if Rosetta left me with the foster family in Calgary. That was the last house we were put in before Rose became my legal guardian. We moved out into our own apartment, got jobs and I finished school. Rose saved enough for wrestling school and she met Tenille there. We travelled all across Canada and the northern states. They finally settled on a women's promotion in Chicago and worked there for almost a year before they both got signed to developmental tryouts. We settled in Florida for about a year and a half and then Allison Simmons became Dean Ambrose's new flame. We spent a lot of time with Jon and Joe because we had nothing better to do. We would drive up every weekend to Pensacola and Jon and Rose would spend their time the training together and they eventually started dating. I spent a lot of time with Joe's wife Kiera. She was the closest thing I had to a mother in a long time. She helped me figure out what I wanted to do with my life. She helped me gain the confidence to grow my youtube channel. I watched Kelsi grow over the past two years she was a shy little girl. Now she's a hilarious girl with so much spunk it's adorable. I feel bad I missed her birthday this weekend. I met April during rosetta's second week on the roster. She came over and introduced herself after a match. Before I had my usual ringside seat I would always hang out with tenille backstage and watch on the monitors. We were sitting in chairs in a random room in front of the TV and she came up to me

"Hi I'm April! That's your sister right? She's pretty freakin talented. I can't wait until I get a match with her. How are you?"

After tenille left for her match she sat with me and we talked the rest of the night. We drove to the next city to smackown together. The next week she brought Phil with her and I met him. She quickly became my best friend. She helped introduce me a lot of the people I know today outside Rosetta's little clique. I learned quickly that not everyone will be your friend. I was lucky enough to find Heath and Titus as friends other than April. I stay away from most of the diva's other than Tenille, Saraya, April and Trinity. I know trinity from spending time at Joe's house.

I packed my bags after dinner. I skyped with Kiera and Kelsi for an hour before we left for the airport. It finally stopped raining when we pulled up to the airport.


End file.
